Quand le hasard s'en mêle
by FP-Grumpy
Summary: [AU] Clarke est une illustratrice fraîchement débarquée à Chicago pour son premier job et son premier appartement. Sur la route un petit accrochage va changer le cours des choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha ! Merci d'avance à tous celles et ceux qui liront cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis par review ! Je ne serais sûrement pas très régulière dans la publication vue que j'ai déjà une autre grosse fic en cours. MAIS pas d'inquiétude je publierais aussi vite que je le peux et surtout je finirais cette fic quoi qu'il advienne ! BREF j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« ...Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride  
Taking my time on my ride... » Chantait-elle heureuse d'être bientôt arrivée à Chicago ! Une nouvelle ville, un premier job, le début de tout...

Elle sursauta quand une voiture déboula à toute vitesse de nul part sur sa gauche pour la doubler, quand elle repositionna ses yeux devant-elle, elle lâcha un : « Oh putain ! ». Elle freina et essaya de se resserrer à droite pour laisser la voiture se rabattre avant qu'elle ne se crash dans dans la voiture en face. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, la voiture l'envoya droit dans la glissière pour pouvoir se rabattre à temps.

Heureusement le choc ne fit pas très violent vu qu'elle avait pas mal ralenti. Elle prit quelques secondes histoire de retrouver ses esprits avant de sortir pour aller voir les dégâts. Bien sûr le chauffard ne s'était pas arrêté ni même ralenti. Intérieurement elle l'insulta de tous les noms.

À peine avait-elle passé le bout du nez dehors qu'une moto s'arrêta à sa hauteur, elle s'immobilisa sur la défensive. Mais une fois que la motarde ouvrit sa visière et posa ses intenses yeux verts sur elle, Clarke s'apaisa. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie.

« Tout va bien ? » La voix suave de la motarde provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps de la blonde, qui ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre. '' _Ça suffit maintenant, ressaisis toi Clarke bon sang !''_ S'énerva t-elle intérieurement, tout en se forçant à détourner le regard de ses hypnotiques yeux verts qui la déboussolait complètement. Rapidement elle inspecta sa chevrolet cruze et répondit un peu trop énergiquement que ce n'était qu'un rétroviseur et un feux, rien de bien grave.

« Ok, faites attention à vous. » Lança rapidement la motarde avant de refermer sa visière et repartir à vive allure.

« Merci... » Balbutia la blonde en suivant du regard la mystérieuse motarde qui s'éloignait. Petit à petit elle retrouva le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps et se décida toute de même à reprendre la route.

Malgré tous ses efforts Clarke ne pensait plus qu'à ces yeux verts... Et bizarrement elle avait un gros pincement au cœur quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne les reverraient plus jamais. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais savoir qui était cette motarde. Elle se trouva complètement cinglée, après tout cette femme n'était qu'une inconnue ! Une inconnue qui avait provoqué quelque chose en elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Quelque chose de très fort... Non ! C'était juste le choc de l'accident, ça l'avait plus remué qu'elle ne le pensait c'est tout ! En plus cette femme lui avait à peine dit deux phrases avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Mais elle se mordilla la lèvre en frémissant quand elle repensa à sa voix... « Sérieusement là ?! » S'agaça t-elle en montant le son de la musique pour couvrir ses stupides pensées.

Elle plissa des yeux quand elle vit la voiture du chauffard sur le bas côté au loin. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec vengeance quand elle passa à côté de lui et le trouva le nez ensanglanté et son par brise en miette. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un accident, plus à un règlement de compte. Comme ci quelqu'un l'avait forcé à s'arrêter pour lui envoyer son poing en pleine face et casser son pare-brise en passant. Elle haussa les sourcils en se demandant si c'était cette motarde qui avait ?... Non ! Enfin qui sait ? Après tout elle se souvenait l'avoir vu lancer un regard assassin dans la direction du chauffard... Mouais bon, la musique finalement ne l'aidait pas à penser à autre chose...

* * *

Clarke était entrain de dessiner encore une fois les yeux verts de sa motarde quand son estomac se manifesta... Cette femme était tellement une obsession qu'à peine était elle arrivée dans son appartement qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de profiter de celui-ci mais c'était précipité de déballer son matériel à dessin. Elle avait d'abords commencé par dessiner rapidement la motarde sous forme cartoonesque et puis petit à petit elle était venue à dessiner méthodiquement et même passionnément les sublimes yeux verts. S'en était presque un acte désespéré de les rendre de nouveaux réel...

Elle passa sa main sur son estomac en se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien manger... Elle n'avait pas été faire un peu de courses comme prévue. Et ne connaissait absolument pas cette ville. Elle se leva pour voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose de végétalien dans sa rue. Et lâcha un grand sourire quand elle découvrit la petite boutique bio juste en face de son immeuble. C'était sûrement un peu cher pour son petit budget mais bon au moins elle pourrait ce nourrir convenablement ce soir !

En verrouillant la porte elle vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un arriver vers l'appartement d'en face. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle crue voir... Non ce n'était pas possible... Lentement elle se tourna avec un peu d'espoir et une certain appréhension. C'était elle ! Les yeux grands ouverts, une sensation d'euphorie se répandant dans tout son corps, elle fixa sans bouger la motarde qui se révéla être une somptueuse brune aux chevaux longs, incroyablement sexy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha ! Déjà un énorme merci pour vos reviews, follows, favs et pour prendre le temps de me lire. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

 **Et puis bonne semaine à toutes et tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ses yeux bleus... Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Ce bleu. Cette femme... L'avaient touché là où elle ne pensait plus qu'il y avait encore de la vie... Elle serra des poings et la mâchoire, ça devait cesser immédiatement. Elle ne la reverrait même pas, c'était tout simplement inutile de s'arrêter sur cette sensation... Dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait jamais pu... Un bruit de clef la sortie de ses pensées, inconsciemment elle leva rapidement les yeux. Elle se paralysa et le monde s'arrêta quand elle croisa les yeux bleus de la sublime blonde. Son cœur se mit à cavaler dans les moindres fibres de son corps...

« C'est donc vous ma nouvelle voisine. » Lança t-elle d'un ton neutre ne trahissant en rien son trouble.

« On dirait bien. » Répondit Clarke avec assurance. Ses lèvres s'étirant dans un fin sourire. Ses yeux pétillants d'une certaine manière que la brune ne pouvait décrire. Mais qui indéniablement l'attirait...

« Bonne soirée. » Lâcha t-elle vivement en déverrouillant sa porte. Refusant de laisser cette sensation s'épanouir.

« Bonne soirée. » Lui retourna calmement la blonde qui ne pu détacher son regard de la brune qu'au moment ou la porte se ferma sur elle. Et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle reprit son chemin.

* * *

« Lexa attends ! » L'arrêta une Raven toute essoufflée. « Tu sors avec Octavia et moi ce soir. » Garantit avec assurance la brune qui attrapa la languette de son gant avec les dents pour pouvoir l'enlever.

« Hep ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu viens avec nous. » Reprit-elle avant même que l'intéressée ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Son refus plus que clair se lisait dans son regard. Et Raven avait beau insister son regard ne changea pas, il s'agaça même.

« Alleeeeer s'teuplait ! J'ai une collègue qui joue ce soir avec son groupe dans un petit bar sympa. Au pire des cas si ça ne te plaît pas tu n'auras qu'à rentrer. MAIS je te promets que ça en vaut le détour. Et puis ça ne te dit pas de passer un peu de temps avec tes deux meilleures amies ? » Rajouta la brune avec toute la persuasion qu'elle avait et ses yeux de biche.

Après une rapide réflexion Lexa se laissa finalement tenter. Ce n'est pas comme ci que ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Si ça pouvait éviter que ses deux amies débarquent chez elle pour la sermonner... En lui répétant comme toujours : qu'il faut qu'elle sorte prendre l'air de temps en temps, pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

Lexa remercia la barmaid qui lui retourna un clin d'œil et un : ''mais de rien ma belle'', auquel elle ne préféra répondre en ne lui retournant même pas un sourire.

« Ah mais le chanteur est juste à tomber. » Minauda Raven pendant que Lexa les rejoignit à leur table et distribua les verres respectifs.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi le groupe en vaut le détour. » Souligna Lexa en jugeant du regard son amie qui se défendit immédiatement :

« Non mais la musique aussi je vous assure. C'est un petit plus quoi. »

« Oui bien-sûr. » Répondit ironiquement Octavia avec un sourire malicieux. Soutenue par Lexa qui roula des yeux et emmenant son verre à ses lèvres.

Et elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle vit une certaine blonde s'installer sur scène avec un violoncelle.

« Elle c'est ma collègue : Clarke. Elle est géniale comme nana. » Précisa Raven en faisant signe à la musicienne, qui parue d'abord surprise les yeux rivés sur Lexa. Puis elle fit signe à son tour avec un petit sourire amusé.

Le regard bloqué sur la blonde Lexa avait un peu du mal à y croire. Non mais cette fille était vraiment partout. Lexa avait un peu la sensation que plus elle essayait de l'ignorer plus elle la rattrapait... C'était stupide comme sensation, mais quand même !

« Vous vous connaissez ?! » Demandèrent Raven et Octavia en cœur, avec de grands yeux ronds et des sourires d'excitation.

« Non. Enfin c'est juste ma nouvelle voisine. » Répondit de manière stoïque la brune en finissant son verre d'une traite.

« Juste ? » Tenta Octavia faisant mine de rien. Mais son sourire et ses yeux eux insinuaient bien des choses. Tout comme Raven d'ailleurs. Ce qui énerva Lexa qui les assassina du regard en lançant de façon irrévocable : « Juste ! »

Le message étant passé ses amies n'insistèrent pas et changèrent de sujet. Et elles furent rapidement interrompues par le fameux chanteur qui chauffa la salle. Et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche Raven y répondait avec un peu trop d'entrain. Puis un silence s'imposa dans la salle, quand la blonde commença à jouer. Elle emporta tout le monde avec la délicatesse de son violoncelle. Elle jouait les yeux fermés et malgré la douceur de son visage et de sa musique, elle dégageait beaucoup de force. Ce qui appelait les yeux de Lexa dont les sombres pensées se firent silencieuses, l'enivrant d'un sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années...

Puis la blonde laissa traîner un note assez haute, ouvrant ses prunelles bleus pétillantes et dans un petit sourire espiègle elle se mit à jouer bien plus vite, plus intensément. Avant d'être rejointe par le guitariste, le batteur et enfin le chanteur. Raven et Octavia se dandinaient sur leur chaise sur la musique pop rock, un peu comme le reste de la salle. Lexa elle n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de la blonde. Se disant que Raven avait bien raison, la musique en valait le détour. Mais que sans la violoncelliste ça ne serait clairement pas le cas. Cette fille là était vraiment surprenante. C'était sûrement à cause de cette façon qu'elle avait d'étinceler dangereusement, comme un feu d'artifice qui éclate bien trop près de votre visage, vous pouvez presque sentir sa chaleur vous brûler la peau...

À la fin de leur chanson leur groupe quitta la scène sous les applaudissements général et les sifflements de Raven. Puis ils rejoignirent joyeusement le comptoir pour fêter ça. Et comme la blonde se retournait sur elles avec un grand sourire et une légère once de timidité, Raven l'invita vivement à les rejoindre. Et plus elle s'avançait et plus Lexa sentait monter une pression étrange en elle. Mais elle ne détourna pas le regard. Et elle se rendit conte qu'elle devait la regardait avec une certaine austérité, quand la blonde plissa rapidement des sourcils avant de concentré ses yeux bleus sur Raven.

« Bon Clarke parlons sérieusement... Ce soir c'était... » L'interpella Raven avec sérieux et perplexité à peine fut-elle à leur hauteur. « Super ! Je suis vraiment fan ! » Certifia sincèrement la brune avec emballement, s'amusant de sa petite taquinerie.

« Ouais, enfin elle est surtout fan du chanteur. » Précisa malicieusement Octavia qui évita de justesse le pied de Raven qui la fusillait du regard les joues cramoisies.

« Eh bien je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et si tu veux je peux te présenter Finn. » Proposa gaiement la blonde en ramenant ses mains dans ses poches arrières de jean.

« Vous êtes vraiment très douée. Se fut un réel plaisir que de vous entendre et de vous voir jouer ce soir. » Intervint Lexa en se levant, ne se souciant guère de s'imposer de la sorte. La proximité de la blonde devenant un peu trop gênante et voulait rentrer.

« Merci... » Souffla la blonde qui avait l'air un peu prise de court et absorbée par la brune qui plantait ses froides prunelles vertes sur elle.

« Bonne soirée. Faites attention à vous. » Leur souhaita la brune avec une esquisse de sourire. Dardant sévèrement ses deux amies du regard sur la dernière phrase.

« Quoi ? Non tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ! Reste encore un peu. Un dernier verre ? » S'offusqua Raven qui se jeta sur le bras droit de Lexa et Octavia lui attrapa le gauche. Elles la connaissaient bien et sa réaction même minime face à la blonde ne leur avaient pas échappé. Elles avaient l'espoir qu'elle s'autorise de nouveau à se rouvrir. Mais elle leur jeta un regard catégorique et extrêmement menaçant, les faisant lâcher et reculer instantanément. Et dans un dernier signe de tête à la belle blonde elle s'en alla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha ! Pour commencer je tiens à toutes et tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows, favs et pour prendre le temps de me lire. Je suis désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous mettra en appétit pour la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Elle est venue c'est déjà bien. » Attesta Octavia sans réel contentement, en se réinstallant jouant avec son verre vide.

« Ouais... Mais tu crois que ? Enfin tu vois ? » Demanda Raven en désignant Clarke du regard avec peu de discrétion sur un ton mi-dubitatif, mi-ravi.

« Mouais. Peut-être bien...Mais ce n'est pas gagné. » Avoua son amie avec un lucide pessimisme.

« Euh... Humm... Alors ça vous dit de rencontrer le reste du groupe ? » Demanda la blonde qui était franchement embarrassée de se retrouver au milieu de cette conversation. Ça ne la regardait pas. Et puis ça ne l'aidait pas à contrôler ses émotions... Maintenant elle ne pouvait que se concentrer, malgré elle, sur ce qu'insinuait sa collègue. Et ça tendance à interpréter les choses de travers ne l'aidant pas à calmer ses doutes... Ouais bon là tout de suite elle était un peu perdue et n'avait qu'une envie boire un verre et profiter du reste de la soirée avec ses amis.

« Avec plaisir ! » Accepta Raven avec un grand sourire les yeux lorgnant sur le chanteur. Ce qui fit rire Octavia qui la taquina gentiment en lui disant qu'elle devait essayer de ne pas se jeter sur lui, il risquerait de prendre peur. Et qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi... Ce à quoi la brune lui répondit vulgairement d'aller se faire voir...

* * *

Clarke était en plein boulot, concentrée sur sa tablette graphique, mâchouillant un crayon usé, quand Raven toqua à sa porte et entra dans son bureau. Et son petit sourire indiqua tout de suite à l'illustratrice que sa collègue avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Salut. Ça va ? Dis moi, ça te dis de m'accompagner à la boxe ce soir ? J'ai pensé qu'un petit cours d'initiation pouvait être fun non ? Pour de te défouler un peu quoi. Et puis tu verras les gens sont vraiment cool au club ! »

« De la boxe ? » Répondit la blonde un peu réticente en haussant les sourcils.

« De la boxe thaïlandaise, du muaythaï pour être exacte. Et puis il y aura Octavia aussi. Je t'assure qu'il faut au moins essayer une fois dans sa vie. Aller s'teuplaiiit ! » Insista Raven usant de ses yeux de chien battu, tout en retroussant la lèvre du bas.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, tant qu'elle n'avait pas essayé. Et sa curiosité l'emportait toujours sur ses appréhensions de toute façon. Et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant ce soir... Ça l'éviterait de grignoter sous son plaid, devant Grace & Frankie en bullant dans son petit canapé minable.

Sac sur l'épaule, vérifiant sur son téléphone si c'était bien le club où Raven l'avait convié, la blonde n'entendit pas la brune arrivait derrière elle.

« Alors prêtes ? » Demanda Raven sur un ton enjoué, accompagnée d'Octavia qui semblait tout aussi contente de la présence de la blonde.

Au milieu de tous les autres, Clarke retourna un faux sourire assuré à Raven qui l'aida à enfiler une pair de gants. Le tout était de ne pas se ridiculiser... Et ça ne s'était pas vraiment son fort. Bon son père lui avait appris à se défendre et ça lui avait bien servi une fois au lycée... Bref, elle prit discrètement une bouffé d'air pour se détendre et essayer d'arrêter de penser à ça.

Le stresse redescendit doucement après que Raven l'ait rapidement présenté à tous les autres. Elle avait raison tout le monde avait l'air sympathique. Puis l'échauffement commença en attendant l'arrivé de Lincoln. Apparemment c'était lui qui gérait le cour. Et pour citer Raven il ''gérait'' également Octavia, qui était devenue rouge comme une pivoine en lançant un regard mauvais à son amie.

Et quand un grand baraqué au crâne rasé, à la peau matte et tatouée, que Clarke devinait être Lincoln, arriva et salua le groupe la phase des enchaînements débuta. Il fit une démonstration avec Octavia du premier enchaînement. Clarke n'avait pas vraiment retenue tous les termes techniques mais en gros il consistait en un coup poing gauche suivit d'un coup de pied du droit, puis coup de pied du gauche et d'un direct du droit et pour finir un contre du genoux gauche. Tout ça à effectuer plutôt rapidement tout en tenant sa garde. Et c'est Raven qui commença après s'être jetée sur elle pour former un binôme.

Mais très vite Lincoln poussa gentiment Clarke et à peine Raven avait-elle commencé son enchaînement qui la contra et lui envoya un sacré coup de pied dans la cuisse suivit d'un bon crochet du droit. Tout en lui disant qu'elle devait se ressaisir et arrêter de profiter de l'inexpérience de la blonde. Puis il redonna sa place à celle-ci pendant que Raven ronchonnait dans sa barbe. Et il n'y avait pas à dire Clarke pouvait sentir la différence la brune était plus précise et ne retenait plus ses coups.

Quand il fut son tour la blonde réalisa que c'était bien moins facile que ça en avait l'air. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça donnait vue de l'extérieur, mais elle avait la nette impression que son corps refusait d'obéir. Entre le chewing-gum et la marionnette. Ça commençait vraiment à la mettre en rogne.

« Respire. » Lui souffla une voix suave à l'oreille, tandis qu'une main se posa délicatement en bas de son dos. Clarke crut reconnaître sa mystérieuse et splendide voisine, provoquant des palpitations dans tout son corps, dégonflant ses poumons de toute leur frustration.

« C'est dans ta position que ça ne va pas. » De l'autre main elle repositionna ses mains devant son visage puis avec son pied elle lui fit un peu plus écarter les jambes, en avançant une plus que l'autre. Et pour finir elle posa ses mains puissantes sur ses hanches pour la faire pivoter légèrement. Le corps de Clarke se laissant faire avec un immense plaisir quand son cerveau venait de tilter complètement.

« Voilà, maintenant verrouille bien tes poignets, mais laisse tes coudes souples. Utilise tes hanches comme balancier et verrouille bien tes chevilles. Concentre toi sur elle. »

Les mains de la brune se détachèrent d'elle, mais leur envoûtante sensation n'avait toujours pas quitté la peau de la blonde, qui continuait de picoter comme pour en demander plus. Souhaitant secrètement que ses vêtements n'aient pas empêché leur contacte direct avec sa peau. Elle aurait pu sentir si elles étaient douces, elle aurait pu sentir leur chaleur. Elle aurait pu la sentir elle.

Clarke ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une grande inspiration afin de rassembler tous ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas passer pour une idiote empotée devant elle. Sur ce son poing parti sans aucune considération amicale envers Raven. Elle enchaîna les mouvements avec une force nouvelle et imparable. Sans se rendre compte à quel point Lexa venait de s'encrer en elle. Elle était devenue en quelque sorte la source d'une force qu'elle avait toujours cultivé seule.

« Putain blondie, tu ne rigole plus. » Valida Raven avec étonnement, secouant la main fraîchement retirée de la patte d'ours. Clarke grimaça dans un petit sourire désolé. Mais au fond elle ne l'était pas. Avec une lueur victorieuse elle échangea un regard avec sa voisine, comme-ci qu'elle attendait son verdict et surtout comme-ci que cela avait une réelle importance.

« Tu as du potentiel. Bientôt tu pourra donner une bonne leçon aux abrutis du volant par toi même. » Attesta Lexa avec une lueur complice dans son regard et dans un discret sourire affectueux à la blonde. Avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Laissant une Clarke émoustillée dont le grand sourire pouvait se traduire par : je le savais.

« Bon tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, tu dois t'inscrire. » Déclara gravement Raven d'un air impressionné.

« Quoi ? » Répondit la blonde confuse, qui ne savait vraiment pas si elle allait s'inscrire. Et qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on lui force la main dans ses choix.

« Ah bah oui attends, tu viens d'avoir les honneurs du grand manitou. Faut respecter ça. » Déclara sur le ton de l'évidence la brune qui ne laissa le temps à la blonde de répondre, elle se tourna de l'autre côté en appelant ''discrètement'' : « Psssst, Octavia, elle est des nôtres. Ouais elle a eu le : tu as du potentiel. »

« Félicitations ! » Répondit Octavia tout sourire et le pouce en l'air.

« Euuuhh, merci, je crois... » Fut la réaction évasive de la blonde qui fronçait des sourcils avec réticence, le cœur battant encore sous l'effet de Lexa et son cerveau ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle était sincèrement pas en état de prendre une quelconque décision là tout de suite. Puis, fort heureusement, Lincoln coupa net la discussion puisqu'il décida de passer à l'enchaînement suivant.

Plus tard après de courtes phases de musculation et de combat qui se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur générale, vint celle de l'étirement. Et c'est le moment que choisit Raven pour raconter un peu l'histoire du club à l'illustratrice.

« Tu vois, ça fait presque 5 ou euhh 6 ans que Lexa à ouvert ce club. Et je la laisserai t'expliquer mais elle en est passée par des vertes et des pas mûres pour en arriver là. Disons qu'elle ne vient pas d'un milieu où les choses s'obtiennent facilement. Bref, ça c'est a elle de te le raconter. Uuuhhhhah... » Grimaça t-elle en tirant un maximum sur ses adducteurs.

« Mais elle est boxeuse pro, depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle boxe depuis qu'elle est gamine. Pareil je la laisserai te raconter comment et par qui elle a appris le muaythaï. C'est vachement intéressant. C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux parties distinctes. Ici c'est pour les débutants, amateurs. Et de l'autre côté là, c'est pour les pros. Avec tout l'équipement adéquat, tout ça. » Poursuivit-elle en pointant du doigt la cloison à demi-vitré derrière elle.

« Et attends, elle n'est pas juste pro, elle est la meilleure du monde dans sa catégorie. Littéralement, je veux dire. Ça fait 4 ans qu'elle reste imbattable et remporte le titre. Bon elle l'a remporté avant aussi, en tout, elle a eut 6 fois. Mais bref. Ah et elle entraîne deux gamins aussi qui vont bientôt devenir pro. Tu va les croiser assez rapidement je penses. » Elle changea de position jambe pliée l'autre étendue, mettant son poids dessus imitée par Clarke qui plissait les lèvres de douleur mais buvait avidement les paroles de Raven ne faisant qu'augmenter sa ''curiosité'' pour la motarde...

« C'est impressionnant ! Comme elle. Je veux dire, ouais elle est vraiment impressionnante. » Avoua sincèrement la blonde sur un ton trahissant légèrement son adoration. Raven lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait avant de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer sans aucune douceur devant la demi baie vitrée. Tout en ajoutant : « Je sais » en couvrant la boxeuse d'un regard aussi affectueux et protecteur que celui d'une sœur.

Naturellement les grands yeux bleus de la blonde se posèrent sur Lexa qui frappait énergiquement dans un grand sac de frappe. Ne pouvant plus détacher son regard de la belle brune dans son short court de boxe, de sa brassière de sport, de ses muscles, de ses somptueux cheveux... Devant cette force sauvagement magnifique, elle sentit son corps tout entier vibrer, son cœur la chatouiller dans sa poitrine, ses émotions se bousculant entre elles harmonieusement répandant en elle un sentiment d'envie suprême et d'apaisement pétillant... Peu importe combien de fois elle la verrai, cette femme lui ferai toujours un effet fou, en cet instant elle le savait et elle ne pouvait pas lutter... Cette femme impossible s'était glissée dans ses fantasmes et plus encore...

Raven qui observait attentivement sa réaction, lui souffla sur un ton ravi et soudainement très solennel : « Tu sais, je suis certaine que vous vous êtes rencontrées pour ne pas être que de simple amies. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha ! Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, follows, favs ainsi que pour me lire ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise. Et j'espère que cela va continuer ! N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis à votre disposition. Je suis désolé pour ma lenteur, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué j'ai une autre grosse fic et là je suis en pleine écriture du dernier chapitre. Pour celles et ceux qui l'attendent, j'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié. Bref je fais de mon mieux pour publier au plus vite...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne semaine !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Clarke débarqua dans son bureau en trombe, jetant sa veste en jean, posant son café qui déborda un peu à cause des secousses. Elle alluma l'ordinateur avant de se munir de ses planches, puis de se précipiter dans le bureau du directeur qui l'attendait avec un client.

« Hey Clarke, alors merci qui ?! » Lança Raven en remuant les sourcils avec un regard coquin, quand elle aperçut la blonde sortir de son bureau.

« Pas le temps ! » Répondit la blonde essoufflée, les joues rouges, les yeux affolés qui lui passa sous le nez comme une furie.

Malgré son retard, le rendez-vous se passa relativement bien. Elle en ressortie avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants, comme un gosse devant Mickey à Disneyland. Serrant ses planches contre elle, ses précieuses planches. Oui elle allait vraiment dessiner toute une bande dessinée. Alors peut-être que l'histoire ne venait pas d'elle, même si elle estimait que ses idées étaient meilleures, mais c'était déjà la moitié d'un rêve qui se réalisait !

S'écrasant dans son fauteuil visualisant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire de cette BD, elle attrapa son mocha refroidit. Manquant de tout recracher quand elle vit du coin de l'œil son fond d'écran d'ordinateur. Portant sa main à sa bouche pour s'essuyer, tout en riant, le cœur emballé par cette magnifique brune et la puissance de ses yeux verts... Il n'y avait vraiment pas de beauté comparable à celle de Lexa...

Mais Raven n'avait pas seulement modifié son fond d'écran lorsqu'elle était venue réparer son ordinateur. Elle avait parsemé des photos de la boxeuse dans chacun de ses dossiers... Et cerise sur le gâteau elle avait laissé une clef usb remplie de ces même photos, sur son clavier avec une petit note : À contempler sans modération !

Secouant la tête, se mordillant la lèvre du bas Clarke pensa que Raven était complètement barge. Mais heureusement qu'elle était là... Cette clef usb c'était du bonheur en barre... Dont elle n'allait plus pouvoir se passer... Nourrissant cette petite flamme qui couvait au fond de sa poitrine qui la réchauffait, la réconfortait, créant en elle un petit cocon cosy...

Passant la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer la blonde tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail. Même si la photo de l'obsessionnelle motarde ne finissait pas de la happer. Bien qu'une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler, que la brune elle ne lui porterait jamais la même attention... Après tout qu'est ce qu'une femme comme le brune pourrait bien lui trouver ? Elle était clairement hors de portée et ça malgré les efforts de Raven et d'Octavia. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de profiter de la beauté de sa mystique voisine...

* * *

Un donut coincé entre les dents, Lexa posa son casque sur le bureau tout en jetant son sac sur la chaise. Croquant dans sa pâtisserie elle jeta un coup d'œil au planning. Contente de n'avoir rien de prévue de toute la matinée, elle attrapa une télécommande et augmenta grandement le son de la musique dans le club. Bougeant la tête au rythme de Peace of Mind de Boston, boostée par l'entraînement qui l'attendait. En reposant la télécommande elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié son portable ici. Pour se donner bonne conscience elle vérifia si elle n'avait pas loupé d'appels. Bien qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec son donut quand en déverrouillant son téléphone une somptueuse blonde lui sauta aux yeux. Portant la main à sa bouche pour couvrir une légère toux, le cœur grésillant face à la beauté incontestée de Clarke dont elle ne pouvait détacher son regard...

Elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment Raven avait réussi à modifier son fond d'écran... Et même si elle allait se prendre une soufflante, le sourire mordue de Lexa trahissait sa joie... Cette photo c'était son petit plaisir secret qu'elle pouvait déguster chaque jour... comme un petit carré de chocolat dégusté, cachée derrière la porte du placard...

S'attachant les cheveux Lexa avait lâché son portable pour aller s'entraîner. Quand elle passa dans la salle des débutants elle revit Clarke dans sa tenue de sport moulante, ses belles boucles blondes noués retombant derrière ses oreilles, sa nuque dégagée, ses yeux bleus brillants d'énervement... De là, toute résistance avait quitté son esprit, tant dis qu'une chaude et intense sensation l'avait totalement happée. Et quand elle eut posé ses mains sur elle... C'est tout son corps qui avait tressailli... Elle s'en mordit la lèvre, tant l'envie de pouvoir toucher de nouveau la blonde était envahissante... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées harcelantes de son ensorcelante voisine et fonça s'entraîner, ça l'aiderait sans aucun doute à se vider la tête...

* * *

Préparant sa soirée mentalement qu'elle voyait déjà consacrée à la BD, la blonde entendit des objets tombés dans les escaliers suivi d'un gracieux « Merde ! ». Elle fronça des sourcils en pensant reconnaître la voix de sa voisine. Alors elle accéléra le pas, sa respiration s'emballant déjà à l'idée de croiser la brune...

Quelques marches plus haut, elle ne fut pas déçue de tomber sur la motarde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu moqueuse mais surtout attendrie par la brune qui se bloqua net en la voyant, son casque sous le coude, un sac de courses plein à craquer dans la main, l'autre gisant troué par terre avec la moitié de son contenue empilé sur la brune, elle en tenait jusque entre ses dents...

« Attends, je vais t'aider avant que tu ne finisse par exploser toi aussi. » Se moqua gentiment la blonde en offrant un petit clin d'œil complice à la brune qui roula des yeux amusée.

Les courses en main, elle suivit la brune jusqu'à sa porte, non sans se rincer l'œil goulûment sur les merveilleuses fesses de la motarde sexy...

« MmmMmMm, MmmM ? » Signala la brune en pointant du nez sa poche de jeans puis la porte.

La blonde fit de grand yeux quand elle comprit ce que lui demandait sa voisine. Son pouls s'emballa mi-intimidé mi-extatique... Et s'est en fuyant du regard les intenses yeux verts qu'elle plongea sa main dans la poche de jeans de Lexa. Criant intérieurement ''Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..''

En l'en ressortie plus ou moins rapidement des clefs, mais resta postée devant la brune le regard perdu encore subjuguée émotionnellement...

« MmmMmMm ?! »

« Oh oui pardon. » Se reprit la blonde rougissant légèrement en se cachant derrière ses cheveux...

Quand elle ouvrit la porte la blonde avait la sensation d'accéder à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, un peu comme si que l'appartement de sa voisine était un véritable sésame...

Et c'est avec presque de la vénération qu'elle osa suivre la brune à l'intérieur tout en explorant d'un regard très curieux le salon. Elle découvrit d'abords le goût très prononcé de la brune pour les bougies... C'est simple partout où elle posait les yeux elle tombait toujours sur une bougie. Outre le canapé en bois habillé de grands cousins blancs, de la palette en bois qui trônait devant sous un tapis gris, d'un meuble télé de style années 50 et de sa télé incurvée, de la bibliothèque de même style bourrée de livres. Ce qui marqua le plus la blonde c'est la chaise hamac suspendue au plafond et la table à manger qui était finalement une grande table basse en bois et en verre entourée de six cousins carrées blancs et gris posés à même le sol. Mais quand elle entendit le hamac miauler et le vit remuer la blonde sursauta.

Deux chats sphynx, un tout noir aux yeux verts et un autre couvert de tâches noires, rousses et grises, en descendirent avant de s'étirer. Clarke n'en avait jamais vue en vrais et elle les trouva magnifique. Tout sourire elle les regardait un peu frustrée de ne pouvoir les caresser, se frotter à ses jambes. C'est à ce moment que la brune réapparue et la débarrassa en l'assignant d'un regard rapide mais qui installa une sorte de tension entre elles..., ce qui fit frissonner la blonde. Qui caressa d'un regard gourmand les courbes fines et musclées de la brune qui s'éloignait...

« Vous aussi elle vous fait cet effet là ? » Chuchota t-elle aux chats après s'être accroupie pour les caresser. Les joues brûlantes, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration...

« Merci pour ton aide Clarke. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fais perdre trop de temps.» Déclara la brune sur un ton sincère et suave. Tout en tentant de dissimuler l'effet que lui faisait la blonde... Ne pouvant s'empêcher de porter son attention sur les délicates lèvres de la blonde, avec qu'une seule envie, les embrasser...

« Il n'y a pas de quoi... Et non, tu ne m'en fais jamais perdre... » Répondit la blonde avec une voix séductrice, aguichée par les yeux verts, une tension courant dans ses lèvres... Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir...

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer... » Souffla t-elle à contre cœur, mais c'était mieux ainsi, avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide...

« Demain soir Raven et Octavia viennent dîner... Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux... J'ai prévue de faire du Japonais. » Lui proposa Lexa au pas de sa porte, qui pour une fois ne réfléchis pas et laissa ses envies prendre le dessus...

« D'accords, avec plaisir... Merci. À demain alors. » La douceur des yeux verts qui fondaient sur elle, fit naître en elle l'espoir... Peut-être que finalement, elle ne laissait pas la boxeuse indifférante ?...

« Bonne soirée Clarke. » Souffla la brune avec un sourire galant et des yeux brillants de tendresse...

« Bonne soirée Lexa. » Souffla la blonde avec un sourire charmé et des yeux étincelants d'adoration...


End file.
